The Price Of War
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Rita and Zordon have been at war for millennia, but who pays the price? In the end, it will be the Rangers...unless Rita can save them. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Well, okay, Thought apparently bombed at the sixth chapter. I'll try not to bomb with this one. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Catch it!"

"Kiiim! You _missed_!"

"Hey, that was Billy!"

"Um...apologies. I was busy trying to understand the multifaceted nature of the altercation-"

"Bill. You do _not_ need to understand the phrase 'catch it'. It's _exactly_ what it sounds like."

"But _Tri-ni_!"

Children.

I smile indulgently. It's a sunny Saturday afternoon, the world seems perfect, and younglings and adults alike are spilling outdoors to enjoy the Goddess' work.

And they're joined by the Power Rangers.

I watch as Jason calls his friends over, holds up the disc, and once again tries to teach his team how to play. The teens nod and agree and dance away, leaping up like butterflies to catch the disc as it soars out of their leader's hand.

They could almost be children.

I sigh. But, of course, they aren't. They are, instead, soldiers in a war between me and Zordon. Because, of course, Zordon did _not_ have access to any Earth warrior he chose, and just _had_ to make his Power Rangers children...

_Don't lie to yourself, Rita. He chose child Rangers to...what is it they say? 'Piss you off'? Yes, that's it. And you..._

_You were fool enough to play the game._

I look over at the Rangers' newest addition, Tommy.

Yes. I was. I was a fool and more. Driven insane by my thousand-year imprisonment, I decided to protect Earth by destroying Zordon. His habit of creating child Rangers would only lead to sorrow.

But he told the Rangers I wanted to take over the Earth. And now they fight me.

I sigh. Tommy was...well, inspired, honestly. By that point I was so deeply insane that I believed the best way to save the children was through a child. And in order to create my own child Ranger, I delved into the darkest arts.

I betrayed magic.

Do I even really know what happened that night, as I wandered the darkest parts of the life-force I call magic? I smile and rest my chin on a hand, well aware that in my guise as a human woman, the Rangers won't see anything frightening in that-or any-gesture I should make.

No, I have no idea what I did that night. I only know that, somehow, I found a spark of light.

_Green_ light.

Thinking the green meant healing, I followed it out of my madness, only to discover the 'light' was actually an energy signature, a life-force I'd bound to me. It was Tommy.

I let my eyes drift over to him as he catches Jason's disc. I wonder...does Tommy remember?

Does he know that when I saw him, my madness ended?

I think, although I have no proof, that it was the surge of hormones my body decided to give me when I completed the spell. Done properly, with no ill will, the spell was meant to create a mother-child bond. So, of course, my body decided that I was literally giving birth.

Yes, that went _exactly_ as well as it sounds.

I smirk to myself and let my eyes drift away, up to the half-moon. Perhaps I'd twisted the spell somewhat, but it completed its original purpose. I feel as if the Green Ranger were my own son.

And to let Zordon have him...

I look at the Rangers.

I'd forgotten the source of our original fight. I'd forgotten that this was about anything more than me versus Zordon, Nature versus his stupid pseudo-science, religion against religion. But now, looking at my son and his friends...

I remember _exactly_ why I came to Earth.

I remember why Dark Spector deems me more spy than warrior, why I work best when targeting and eliminating a foe. I do not fight for greed or power. I fight for a single cause: To defend life.

And these children must be protected.

If only I can figure out how...


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: I, due to undisclosed experiences that may or may not defy the known laws of physics, am awesome. And my reviewers are equally so. :)

* * *

The Rangers are doing well.

I make the monster grow, and the Rangers fend it off with the same level of skill as before. Not quite easy for them, but not too difficult. I'm getting the hang of this.

The citizens of Angel Grove cheer as the monster's destroyed.

You fools, I think with a surge of rage, You cheer on _children_ as they save you! You utter fools...

Don't you know what you're cheering for?

I turn and sigh. It's not their fault. While in morph, the Rangers don't seem like children at all. They have no idea that they're supporting child soldiers, or that if Zordon has his way, they'll only support more. Poor, innocent fools...was Angel Grove always so blasted _stupid_?

"My Queen?"

"Oh, shut up." I snap.

"My Queen, Dark Spector wanted a report today..."

Damn. I forgot. I sigh and get up. I envy the Rangers, sometimes. Their world is black and white, simple and clear-cut, and the only problems they face are results of their secret-keeping.

If only my problems were so easy to solve.

I go to a private room and call up the hologram of Dark Spector before kneeling. "Honor to you, Dark Spector." I say formally in Tallian. The language, almost Gaelic, has become a standard over the United Alliance of Evil's domain. I made sure of it-I don't like having to rely on my telepathy to learn new languages, although I did so in Earth's case.

"Rita." Dark Spector says. "My loyal friend." Wait, you have friends? "You are still on Earth. Dare I ask why, or shall I assume Zordon's bodyguards are still proving troublesome?"

Take a wild guess. "My lord, I swore to free the Earth children and defeat Zordon. I cannot leave until I have fulfilled my oath."

Dark Spector stares at me.

"You are...changed, my friend." Dark Spector says finally. "Perhaps a retreat would do you some good."

Yes, it must bother you that I'm not insane anymore. "I find peace in my work, Dark Spector."

Dark Spector considers.

"I will give you one more month, Rita." He tells me. "After that, you must leave that planet, oath or not."

A month? Are you joking? I've had a whole year and I've barely gotten anywhere! "Zordon of Eltar is our greatest threat, my lord. Defeating him would be a major blow for the Council of Light." And as much as I hate to admit it, I will actually take a very real joy in watching those pompous assholes get the news. I might even send a putty with a recording device.

Dark Spector considers.

"Report in a month." He barks, then kills the connection.

Great. I sigh and rise to my feet. I hate that twerp. I idly twirl a strand of silver hair around my fingers, musing that I ought to cut it shorter. Zordon's idea of a prank was changing my image on his viewing globe, so it would be handy when the Rangers are looking for a woman with bad fashion sense and long silver hair that they find a woman with normal clothes and short silver hair instead.

I smile. Not that the Earth children would consider my long white dress to be normal. On Earth, at least in their part of the world, they wear trousers they call 'jeans'.

"My Queen?"

You again. I know Zedd likes spending time with you, Goldar, but I'm starting to think that has more to do with your shared love of sports and alcohol than any redeeming qualities you might have. "Yes?"

"Er...Scorpina told me to find you..." Goldar says nervously.

Uh-oh.

I move more quickly, gliding to the balcony, where Scorpina is waiting, looking troubled as she bows. "Rita."

"What's wrong?" I snap, sitting in front of the telescope.

"Jason...or I can just let you see for yourself, oh highly patient one." Scorpina teases.

I look.

Down below, Jason and Tommy are fighting. Nothing unusual there, except as soon as I see it alarms go off in my mind.

Boys, I think irritably as I scan the surroundings for whatever lava pit they've managed to fight their way next to. If they aren't fighting monsters, they're trying to kill each other.

Then Tommy's eyes glow green.

"Tom! Bro, calm _down_!" Jason shouts, ducking.

"But I am calm." Tommy says, his tone perfectly even as he lashes out, his hands covered in green fire. Green _what_? He doesn't know that spell! "I'm just going to kill you, Jason."

"Bro, it's _me_!"

All right, I don't know what in the hell is going on but this is the point where someone needs to break it up. Zordon, what are you _doing_? Don't you have some kind of teleportation over...oh, there we go. Tommy and Jason vanish in flashes of light, and I sigh.

What the hell was _that_? Tommy's not under any spells that I know of, I don't know who else would put a spell on him, and I can't figure out why his eyes would glow green without magic. Could Zordon's bastardization of magic and technology he calls 'The Power' be harming Tommy? I know Tommy has natural psychic ability, but in a human that shouldn't result in incompatibility with the Power-in fact, it should enhance his connection. Well, unless he's suddenly become a Witch, but he's a rather long way from that stage. And Trini's pretty close to a Witch, and that only puts her more in tune with the Yellow Power, so unless I'm missing some base difference in the color energies...

I turn my telescope to Zordon's palace. Much as I hate spying on the twerp-his brainwashing routine with the children is sickening-I'd like to see what he thinks. He's the expert on Rangers.

Tommy's currently not in the main chamber, but Jason is. The poor boy is bruised, and I feel a bit of sympathy. Tommy trained against Goldar for a while, morphless, so I'd hate to see him against a normal human. Or even Jason, really.

"Zordon, what _happened_?" Jason asks, the anguish clear in his tone.

"I AM UNSURE, JASON." Zordon admits. Wonderful. So neither of us has any clue. If this little episode ends with me forced to work with you, I am going to wind up shooting you in the head, whether or not you help Tommy. "PERHAPS RITA HAS ATTEMPTED TO REVIVE THE SPELL SHE PLACED ON TOMMY." Oh, yes, please blame me when it's probably _your_ technology at fault. "GO HOME, JASON. I WILL ATTEMPT TO HELP TOMMY, AND CALL YOU IF YOU ARE NEEDED."

"Okay." Jason says, his head hung down in the perfect picture of a dejected teenager. He turns and slinks off, then stops. "Zordon? Where _is_ Tommy?"

"IN A CONFERENCE ROOM BELOW US. I THOUGHT IT BEST TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM HIS OWN CHAMBER, GIVEN HIS IMPRESSIVE COLLECTION OF DAGGERS." Daggers? What? The only dagger Tommy has is the Dragon Dagger, and I've seen his room in the Command Center before...

I swivel my telescope down.

Tommy's not in a conference room.

He's in a cell.

The boy is pacing frantically, occasionally slamming his fists against a wall, clearly unable to tell in the dim light which duracrete wall holds the door. "Let me out!" He shouts. "Zordon? Let me _out_!"

My heart almost stops.

Jason must be gone because Zordon's holographic face appears on one wall. "TOMMY."

Tommy launches himself at the wall, screaming, "You _traitor_!"

Zordon waits until Tommy's finished flinging himself into duracrete, then speaks again. "TOMMY, TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL."

"Like you can take your psychiatrist act and shove it up your ass." Tommy snarls, pacing back and forth, a little dragon boy with no control over himself.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT. TO REMOVE THIS SPELL I MUST KNOW WHAT IT IS."

"Spell? What _spell_?" Tommy demands. "Oh, the one you put on me?"

"RITA IS THE ONE-"

Tommy bursts out laughing. Well, _this_ little drama is interesting.

"Rita? _Rita_?" He crows, then glares, his face a mask of stone. "_Rita_ has nothing to do with this. _Rita_ tried to save me, and you damn well know it."

Whaa? He knew what the spell did? He's always said Zordon saved him...

"_You_, on the other hand, I don't trust so much." Tommy snarls. "Especially after what you did to my head." He chuckles darkly. "Funny. You know, I think that's what's setting me free now."

"YOU THINK MY MENTAL SCAN WAS A PUNISHMENT?" You did _what_? Are you _crazy_, Zordon? Eltarians aren't psychic! Zordon's attempts at telepathy aren't even struggles, they're practically torture!

He used that on _Tommy_?

"I HAD TO BE SURE THAT RITA WAS NOT STILL INFLUENCING YOU." Zordon continues, confirming my guess. Okay, that's it, he dies. "IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD."

"No it wasn't." Good boy, Tommy. "You wanted another slave." Wow. Perceptive, aren't we?

"TOMMY-"

"Shut the fuck _up_!" Tommy shouts wildly.

"My Queen?"

I glance up at Scorpina. "I'll handle this." I tell her.

Scorpina glances at Earth, then shrugs. She can tolerate children, but she doesn't much care what happens to them. "As you wish. C'mon, Goldie."

I sigh and return to the drama playing out.

"You don't care about us." Tommy hisses. "You want soldiers. That was your fight, wasn't it? You and Rita were fighting because she didn't want you making kids into soldiers. And now you're flipping her off by making us fight her for you."

"TOMMY, ENOUGH." Zordon says, apparently fed up with Tommy's ability to think clearly. "I CAN ATTEMPT TO REMOVE RITA'S SPELL, BUT YOU MUST NOT FIGHT ME, OR IT WILL HURT YOU."

And this is the point where I step in.

I shut my eyes.

Power is everywhere in this universe. You just have to think it to you. And I draw a lot of power from space. Well, all right-from the _concept_ of space, then, but in reality the energy I use isn't something I can understand without concepts.

At the moment, though, I call on every drop of power in my being.

Then I teleport.

Screw finesse. I blow a hole through Zordon's defenses and take out half his technology by accident. But it works-Tommy whirls and stares at me.

I reach out and gently send my power into his brain.

He collapses. Good. The last thing I need is a dragon kit fighting me because he's half insane.

Then I look at Zordon.

For a second, I think I will speak. I'm a Witch, I've taken oaths to cause no harm, or at least as little as possible. I've never before broken those laws, not without insanity to guide me.

But now, knowing full well what I do, I strike.

Zordon screams in pain and I smile, then turn and take Tommy into my arms.

Broken laws or no, my son is coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: And here we get some explanations...possibly. Hey, I'm an Evil Author-can't spoil the surprise, can I? ;p BTW, a note on names: Luna's birth name was probably not, in fact, Luna. Wiccans take a new name when they change as a person. Rita, however, just calls her 'Luna' because she's only concerned with discussing magic, not friendship. That, and she's not human, so the whole concept is a struggle to figure out. Enjoy!

* * *

Well, shit.

I sigh and look at Tommy, still lying prone on the bed. I've been spending the past...I glance at a chronometer. The past five hours, apparently, trying to figure out what the hell's wrong.

It's not working.

Tommy yawns and blinks. He woke up halfway through my work, told me he hated my guts, and then settled back and let me try to heal him. This boy is extremely odd. "You know, that was just like a really nice nap or something." He informs me.

"Yes, little dragon. That was sort of the point." I did not actually intend to call up every single trauma of your life and make _you_ face them, especially when I'm focusing on more...recent...events. "Can you stay calm long enough for me to sleep?"

"I'm in a biodome on a hunk of rock in outer space. What the hell am I _supposed_ to do?" Knowing you, destroy all my favorite knick-knacks. "Ooh, hey, what's that?"

"One of many pieces of art that I've already told you _not_ to touch." I respond wearily, moving it away from his reach with a flick of my hand. Mother Goddess, this boy is a pain. And as tempted as I am to just lock him in his room (I forgot to clean it out. That's _all_. I did _not_ keep it the way it was because I missed him), that's probably not the best idea given that he's aware of what's going on.

But it's a little hard to comfort the terrified boy inside of him when he's being a brat.

"Why don't you go and sleep, Tommy." I suggest, putting what little power I can into it. I am _never_ using this much power again. "You've had a long day."

Tommy tilts his head at me, his eyes glowing green again. "No."

Argh. "Tommy, go find something to do." I warn. "Something _quiet_. And preferably non-destructive." I am _incredibly_ tempted to just hand him over to Goldar and Scorpina. No, that would be a little too harsh. This isn't his fault, after all.

"No."

Sigh. I stand, stretching slightly, and, as the humans say, 'count to ten'. "Tommy, go find something to do or I'm locking you in your room for the night." I finally say, giving up on any attempts at being nice.

Tommy smirks. "You can't."

Oh, really? "Watch me."

He considers, then shrugs and lopes off. I sigh and shut my eyes, asking Scorpina telepathically to keep an eye on him.

She laughs and agrees, then drops out of the link.

I head for my bed.

My dreams are swift, tortured images, mainly from Tommy's mind-pain, fear, hate, a cold dark disgust that carries him through the worst so he can heal. Green shoots through the images, linking them, a power I can taste like lightning on my tongue, metallic and bloodlike.

When I wake, I see that I've spent the night writhing and tangling myself in my bedclothes.

I sigh and pull on the disguise of an Earth woman. All right, enough. If I don't have answers, I'm sure that Luna will.

I check on Tommy before I leave. He and Goldar are sparring while Scorpina watches. They must have been doing this long enough for Tommy to work off his attitude, because he's not trying to kick Goldar in the groin like he usually would.

Scorpina smiles wryly at me. _He's quite a fighter, Rita._

I nod. Yes, I know-it's why I chose him.

_Well, I'm sure Goldar can keep him in line until you get back._ Scorpina nearly purrs, catlike in her thoughts. _I've got some shopping to do, though. Do you mind if I head out? There's a planet two systems away with amazing blacksmiths._

I consider, then nod again. Just keep in contact if I need you.

Scorpina bows, then starts snapping orders, easily bringing the two combatants into line. I sigh. I have no idea how she does that, really I don't.

I turn and teleport away. Maybe I'm just too easy on him. I know that if I'd behaved that way as a child, spell or no, my father would have given me hell. But then again, my father wasn't exactly the best parenting model...

I hate my life.

Luna, High Priestess of the Amazon Circle, an Earth group of Witches I'm informed is called a 'coven', is currently working in her greenhouse. I walk in and smile. The Earth energy here is very soothing. Perhaps I should try using Earth energy on Tommy-it won't cure anything, but it might calm him down so I can work with him.

Luna stiffens. "Rita."

"Luna."

"Get out."

"I need help." Please try not to start a fight with me until you know why I'm here.

Luna turns, glaring. "Oh? And what would the great Rita Repulsa need _my_ help with?"

"Rita _Arria_. Not Repulsa." I correct her. Stupid nickname of Zordon's..."And the Green Ranger."

Luna considers, then nods sharply. "Shut the door."

I bow and close the door behind me.

Luna turns back to her plants, sending energy through a sick one as she asks, "So, what exactly happened? Another backfired spell?"

"No. I...don't know, actually." I sigh. "Want the long version?"

"Sure. Not like I have a job or anything."

I smile dryly and give her the long version. When you're working with spells, it's best to be specific.

When I finish, Luna's sitting on a table, the two of us drinking some lemon-flavored liquid and chatting like old friends, or at least old coworkers. How deceiving, our appearances.

"One of four things, then." Luna says. "One, your spell had some unintended consequences. Two, Zordon's mental attack unlocked or created some sort of mental disorder. Three, it's a mix of the two, enhanced by the Power."

"What's four?" I ask.

"The Green Ranger's schizophrenic."

I laugh aloud. Luna smiles and adds, "You can't rule out mental disorders. Have you asked the Yellow Ranger?"

"Of course not!" Oh, wait, she doesn't know. "They're all children, Luna." I explain. "Zordon's idea of a...what is it you say? A fuck-you?"

Luna frowns. "Really? I knew they were young, but..."

"Sixteen." I confirm. "They even have the same classes in high school." I sigh. "It's why I'm here. I want to save them, but I'm just not sure how."

"The monsters are inspired, I'll give you that." Luna says with a dry smile. "As far as training goes, it's pretty subtle."

"Thank you." I nod my head in acknowledgment. I always like an audience for my work.

"But the Green Ranger..." Luna shakes her head. "I was joking about schizophrenia, but have you ever considered that he's just being a brat?"

I frown.

"He's got power." Luna says. "And I know you've had longer to forget this, but beginners can pretty much do whatever they want. Our magic guides us. He could have easily mastered enough spellcraft to be just overwhelmed by it."

I shake my head. "No. To-the Green Ranger's noble. If he saw something wrong, he'd speak out, but not like this. All the children are very mature."

Luna smiles dryly again. "Rita, you're a sweet woman, but you're _far_ too removed from motherhood. He's not a five-year-old, he's a teenager, and his brain is bathed in a cocktail of hormones constantly. Most teenagers would have started acting out long before now."

I nod. "I know. But his version of acting out is self-harm and depression. He doesn't turn into a brat." Although I've had to telepathically suggest to Jason that he needs to keep his best friend alive quite a few times. "And if he were acting out, I don't think he'd lash out at Jason."

Luna shrugs. "My own son would, but that's just him."

I consider. "So we're back to the outside-influence theory."

Luna gets up and turns to her plants. "Have you tried hypnosis?"

"Not really. What I did was sent him to sleep while I scanned his recent memories. I thought it would be clearer from his perspective." I explain, taking another sip of the lemon drink. This is rather good. I'll have to get the recipe from Luna.

"Hypnosis would involve him a little more. You're reviewing his memories, yes, but that doesn't mean you understand what he thinks." Luna says, sending her energy through a sick plant. "Try it. If all else fails, though, I would still ask the Yellow Ranger for help. Child or not, she's a smart girl."

I consider, then bow. "Thank you, Luna. As always, your advice is welcome."

"Doesn't mean you follow it, now does it?" Luna asks, sighing. "The things I do..."

I bow again, because really, there's nothing to say to that. Then I head off.

I teleport up to my palace and find five Power Rangers in my throne room.

Well, that was...unexpected.

"Rangers." I say calmly, trying not to roll my eyes. "Dare I ask what Zordon told you, or should I just assume you decided to storm my palace for the fun of it?"

"Give us Tommy back, Rita!" Jason shouts, pretending to be bold as he strikes a pose.

And this, Zordon, is why you _never_ recruit teenagers: They threaten beings older and about ten times more powerful than they could dream of being because they don't know any better.

I wave my hand. The Rangers wind up in midair.

"Jason? You remember Tommy's attack on your life?"

"Yeah, and we know that was your fault, Rita!" Kimberly shouts.

"You're not getting him back!" Trini adds. And this is the girl Luna recommended to help. Lovely.

Billy and Zack are about to chime in when I raise my hand. "Enough." The word carries enough power to silence them. "Finished?"

"Nope!" Zack says cheerfully.

Well, at least they have a sense of humor. "I am not trying to...what is the phrase? 'Turn Tommy evil'. Not in the least because good and evil are actions, not football teams." I study them, then let them fall to the ground. "And, furthermore, I have no idea what's wrong with him."

"So why'd you kidnap him?" Kim challenges, her hand going to her blaster.

"Because Zordon was trying to use a form of telepathy to heal him." I reply. "However, Zordon is also living proof of why we do not accept telepathic help from anyone without a credential."

"What?" Zack asks.

"He's bad at it." I retry. Teenagers. "It would have hurt Tommy. So I brought him here."

"Because you want to turn him evil!" Shall I just go talk to the walls, Jason? I think it would have the same results.

"No, because I'm a better healer, and my fight is with Zordon, not his puppies." I quickly consider. "If you're willing to stay morphed, you can see Tommy."

"Why morphed?" Trini asks suspiciously. Well, well, you have some subtlety after all, Trini. Good girl.

"Because at the moment he's being a brat." I explain with just a hint of exasperation. "And if he attacks one of you I'd like it if you _weren't_ injured, thank you very much. I have enough work to do today."

The Rangers glance at each other. This is not what they expected. Perhaps I should have played the part of a villain...no. It's not worth it. They're worried about their friend, I shouldn't scare them more.

I smile dryly. They're lucky I'm not insane, or scaring them is exactly what I would have done.

"Come on." I tell them, leading them to Tommy's room.

He's lounging on his bed, playing with a sphere of green fire. Oh, wonderful. I step out of the way of the Rangers, who have all decided to ignore said fire and charge in anyway, screaming Tommy's name.

He doesn't reply.

The Rangers jabber animatedly, trying to pull him to his feet, and he just watches them, his fire vanishing. I call my powers to the ready. I don't know what's going on in his head, but if his earlier behavior means anything, he's not just going to sit around.

And he doesn't.

Green fire forms a wave, sending the Rangers sprawling, all demorping. I step in instantly.

"Tommy. Enough."

Tommy looks at me. "You lie as much as they do." He accuses me, a faint trace of hurt in his voice.

"Yes, you've told me repeatedly." I sigh. "Tommy, stop using the witchfyre."

"Or what?" Tommy smirks. "You'll send me to my room?"

"Do you really want to find out?" I ask, my voice low and dangerous. I'm not going to hurt him, but I am _very_ fed up with this boy.

Tommy lashes out.

I toss the witchfyre away, then reach out and strike back. The invisible wave hits a pressure point on his neck, and he crumples, his eyes closing.

Kimberly screams.

I sigh, pick the boy up, and set him on his bed. "Relax, Kimberly. I haven't hurt him."

"Right." Jason snarls.

"I just knocked him out, that's all." I reply wearily. "Honestly, if you children want a fight, why don't you go bother Goldar or something?"

Jason's about to snap at me, but Trini holds up a hand. "He attacked us."

"Yes."

"Using...witchfyre?"

I nod.

"Damnit." Trini mutters. I raise an eyebrow. You are _not_ old enough to swear, young lady. "All right, what's wrong with him?"

"You don't honestly-" Jason starts. Trini turns and glares. Jason shuts up. I smirk.

"That wasn't normal. He's getting power from somewhere, and I'd like to know where." Trini says. Hmm, know something about Zordon, do you, Trini? I'm no expert on teenagers, but from that tone I'd say you do.

"I think the power is his own." I tell Trini, curious enough to feed her more information. This isn't anything that could traumatize her, she's seen worse, and anyway, I'd like to see how much she actually knows. "He's certainly got enough power. He just never realized how to shape it."

"Wicca 101. Nothing matters but intent." Trini tells me, stepping closer and examining Tommy. "Hey, Bill."

"Yeah?"

Trini says something only her helmet picks up. A private comm? I didn't know they knew how to use that. Trini _is_ clever.

"Here." Trini says, stripping off a glove and pressing her hand to Tommy's.

She listens for a minute, then puts her glove back on. I can see why Luna recommended her-the girl has skill, a kind I've not seen on Earth before, save for Luna's. "Hunh."

"What did you see?" I ask curiously.

"He's lost it." Trini says bluntly. "There were two forces, tangled together, fighting. I don't think they should be..." Trini sighs. "Dark and light green. That's what I saw. They were trying to kill each other."

Dark and light...

I am going to go insane now.

I touch Tommy's shoulder and focus. Sure enough, his energy is right there. Like anyone who works with the Power, he falls into one of three categories: Light, Dark, and Shade. Tommy himself is a Shade, like Trini, someone who can call on either Light or Dark energies at need and represents the balance between the two.

And his energies are conflicting.

"And here I thought introducing him to Jason would _fix_ this." I mutter irritably, then look closer. Oh, wonderful, it's so tangled it'll take days to unknot. Did _anyone_ take this boy to a psychiatrist after taking him from me? Anyone?

"What?" Jason asks.

I sigh. "It's a perfectly simple problem with a solution that will take about a day. Trini, next time I spend a full five hours on the most complex problems available, remind me of this, would you?" Honestly, talk about overthinking it.

"Um...what problem?" Kimberly asks, still clearly suspicious. Of course you are, little daughter of Light. I'm your antithesis.

"There are three types of people who work with the Power." I explain. No point keeping them in the dark, Jason at least needs to know this. "Lightsiders, such as yourself, Darksiders, such as me, and Shades, like Trini and Tommy. A Shade can draw on both Light and Dark energies. Tommy's trying to become purely one or the other, but that goes totally against his entire being, so he's also driving himself insane while doing it."

"So...this is just the Evil Green Ranger thing?" Jason asks.

I nod.

"Wait, I thought he was over that!" Zack protests. "He was even hanging out with us and everything!"

"Zack, he's sixteen. He's a child. All of you are." I sigh. "That was my fight with Zordon." I admit as I look down at Tommy's sleeping face. "The original argument...children aren't meant to be soldiers. You're too good at hiding pain."

"Hey!"

"I'm not insulting your fighting prowess, Jason." Honestly. "I'm speaking of ethics. Now shoo. I need to help Tommy, and this will take a while."

The children look at each other.

"Go on, go!" I tell them, rolling my eyes. "Go back to Earth. I'll send Tommy home when I'm done. I'm sure you don't want to be up here the entire time, you'll be bored to death."

"We'll take being bored." Jason deadpans.

"Then at least leave the room, I need to focus." I gesture with my hands. "Go on, out of here. Go play or something."

The Rangers look at each other, then Trini shrugs and head off. They all follow, and as I shut the door I hear the beginnings of an argument in the hallway. Well, let them work it out.

I turn to Tommy. All right. Let's get this done.

And let's hope Zordon doesn't decide to tell the Rangers to make this take any more time than necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: JW Apparel, if you don't log in I can't reply to your review. Sorry. :( On the other hand, your concerns will be addressed here...keep an eye out for 'em! And to all my wonderful reviewers-enjoy! :)

A\N 2: Um...sorry? *ducks flying objects* I was REALLY busy! I'm back now! *holds up chapter as a shield and runs away*

* * *

I have negotiated peace between the Council of Light and the United Alliance of Evil. I have negotiated the main factions of the UAE into using a single language. I have negotiated the UAE into signing a law dictating standardized, high-quality education for all children and remedial education for adults. I have even negotiated universal health care for UAE citizens.

But negotiating the energy streams of a teenager is still the hardest fight I've ever had.

That is not in the least, I muse as I try another approach, because teenagers are inherently stubborn.

Tommy's clinging to something. What that is, I'm not sure. It's at the heart of this conflict, though. As the Dark and Light energy rage around me, I seek deeper, trying to ignore the fact that not only is it _incredibly_ chaotic in Tommy's head, it's slightly ironic given the battle he's become a pawn of. Or perhaps symbolic...he _is_ a Shade, after all.

And then something hits me in the head.

I count to ten. Then I return enough to say, without opening my eyes, "The next person who throws something into my general vicinity, whether it hits me or not, is going to find themselves dealing with an oversized Goldar in downtown Angel Grove."

Someone-Zack, probably-mutters a sheepish apology, and they go back to whatever they were doing.

They really _are_ trying to be good, I muse irritably, but they're incredibly active teenagers. Playing soccer with a bit of paper is actually the best I'm going to get out of them.

After this, I'm taking time off.

I smile as the idea hits, beginning to search through Tommy's energy streams again. Hmm...perhaps Scorpina and I could go to Ni'ani'a. Now _there's_ a lovely planet, all lush and green with _wonderful_ spas. Maybe I should invite Luna, too. A girl's day out sounds ideal.

First, however, Tommy.

I'm halfway through his energy streams, again, when something hits me, again. I open my eyes and see...Trini. Holding a plate of food.

I look around.

The Rangers are asleep, lounging on chairs (Jason and Billy), the foot of Tommy's bed (Kimberly), and even the floor (Zack). Zack also seems to think Jason's ankle is a stuffed animal, from the way he's clinging to it. That boy is _bizarre_. Amusing, but highly bizarre.

"Rita, you need to eat."

I frown at Trini, then settle back into normal time. "Yes. Probably." I wince at my hoarseness. "Thank you, Trini."

"What were you doing?" Trini asks, perching next to Tommy as I try to have better table manners than a rabid petrabear.

"Find the source of the conflict. It's...difficult." I admit between mouthfuls. "I don't totally understand the symbols I'm seeing."

"Which ones?" Trini asks.

I shake my head. "You should sleep. It's late." I should probably send them to their own houses. They can always come back tomorrow.

"I want to know." Trini insists.

I smile. "No, _ni'in_. Tomorrow. _Tonight_, you and all the others need to go home. Trust me, sleep is more important than studying sometimes." Although that's probably the last time you'll ever hear me say that.

"Ni'in?" Trini repeats, frowning.

"Little one. Sweetheart. Something like that." I reply, walking over to my stalv. "The direct translation is 'little female', but it's gender-neutral." Trini nods again. She'd be a good Witch. I should introduce her to Luna.

But tomorrow.

I look over the Rangers, then shut my eyes. "Merry met, Trini."

"Until tomorrow." Trini says a bit firmly. Small wonder she can boss around the Red Ranger.

I smile and wave my stalv.

The power surges from me and easily sends the children home. I look at Tommy and smile fondly. He's still under.

I sigh and head out to my balcony.

A swift check reveals all as it should be: children in the right homes, parents not worried (although I'm starting to see why-most just don't give a damn), and Zordon with a giant-ass hole in his shields and sending Alpha V running around screaming about the malfunctioning electronics. I snicker a bit at that, pleased at my handiwork.

Then I turn and head for my own bed.

Psychics, Witch or no, tend to need a good deal more sleep than normal for their species. I'm no exception. My rest is light, irritated by dreams, and long to make up for the lack of depth.

And so, of course, it was interrupted.

By Zordon.

I dragged myself out of bed with only half an idea as to why before seeing Goldar and Scorpina yelling at a very tired-looking projection of Zordon. I remember my earlier blow and smirk. The memory is better than coffee.

"Zordon!" I say cheerfully. "Recovered yet?"

"WHERE IS MY GREEN RANGER?"

"Asleep, nimrod, and if you ever do a single damn thing with your telepathy involving those kids again I'll take your tube and shove it up your ass." I snap, my mood darkening instantly. "What the hell were you _thinking_?"

"THAT I WISHED TO BE SURE NONE OF YOUR INFLUENCE REMAINED. APPARENTLY I WAS TOO LAX." Apparently...that's it, I'm finding a way to kill you before Tommy goes anywhere near you again.

"He's a _child_, you pompous twit!" I snarl. "You do not ever mind-scan a _child_! _Ever_!"

"AND YET YOU DO SO REGULARLY."

"Because, unlike you, I have this little thing called _training_. Have you ever tried it, Zordon? Or is being intelligent an insult among mutated freaks of nature?"

Zordon, ever-sensitive of his bizarre form of dwarfism, goes silent.

"For your information," I continue, trying to rein in my temper, "Tommy is suffering from _alshiva_. I'm sure you know what that is."

"AND WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IS AT THE ROOT OF THIS...ISSUE?" Zordon asks coldly.

"I have no idea. Your Power Brats were up here annoying me the entire time I was trying to work!" I snap, then take a breath. "I am going to go sleep. Tomorrow, kindly take your Rangers and train them. Do something with them. Take them on a goddamn field trip. Just get them to _stop bothering me_! And whatever the hell you did to Tommy-"

"AND WHAT, EXACTLY, MAKES YOU THINK _I_ DID SOMETHING?" Zordon asks acidly.

"Who else would have?" I screech.

"PERHAPS THE WOMAN WHO ORIGINALLY _ENSLAVED_ HIM?"

"I was trying to _save_ him, you idiot! And if you hadn't decided to lock me in a zarking _dumpster_-"

"IT WAS A FATE YOU BROUGHT UPON YOURSELF."

"Oh, bullshit, that was part of a fight, Fate had nothing to do with it."

"YOU ARE A WANTED CRIMINAL. CAPTIVITY WAS GETTING OFF LIGHTLY."

"Lightly? _Lightly_? When I betrayed every single value I possessed because I was driven _insane_? That was '_lightly_'?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

...Aand now Tommy's awake. Wonderful.

I look at the boy and sigh. "Nothing. Go to bed."

"TOMMY." Zordon says.

"Zordon?" Ouch. Please, Tommy, project the image of a small, prickly, and highly angry animal _more_ loudly, I think I still don't have a migraine.

"Enough." I say, settling the fight before it starts. "Tommy, bed."

"I'm bored." Tommy mock-whines, still glaring at Zordon. "I was sleeping all _day_."

"Then go annoy Goldar." That seems to shut you up. What was it that one Earth author said? Parents aren't interested in justice, just in quiet? I think I'm starting to understand that...

"No. I want to kill Zordon."

"That's not Zordon. That's a hologram. And you're sixteen, you're too young to kill people." No, monsters don't count, they aren't really sentient.

"So when _am_ I allowed to kill people?" Tommy snaps, still glaring.

"Eighteen. Go to bed."

"I kill monsters."

"They aren't sentient. And they don't bleed everywhere." Why am I having this conversation? Oh, yes, because I bonded to the boy. Rita, next time you feel the urge to do a mothering spell, _remember this_. It will save you a _lot_ of headaches.

"Zordon's a monster."

"No, Zordon's an Eltarian with dwarfism and an undiagnosed mental illness. He is also on Earth. You are on the moon, which means you cannot kill him because of simple logistics."

Tommy finally turns and looks at me. "But I _wanna_!"

I sigh and point at the door.

Tommy snorts and heads off, adding a rude hand gesture to Zordon. Or possibly Goldar, who's been watching this exchange with apparent amusement. I turn back to the hologram, sighing. "Go away." I tell Zordon shortly.

"I WANT TOMMY BACK."

I tell him to do something I'm pretty sure Tommy can't hear, otherwise I wouldn't say it. Then I turn, storm out, and nearly walk into Tommy, who was hovering in the hallway.

"That was _awesome_." Tommy says with a very large grin.

Damn. "You," I inform him, pointing a finger and smiling, "Are _never_ to repeat that, got it?"

"Yep!" So the others are hearing about it first thing in the morning. How wonderful.

"Good. Go find something to do. Don't break things and don't get in fights with the monsters." I tell him, then turn for bed.

_KABOOM!_

The entire room shakes, and I fall to the ground. What the-

Tommy curses like a sailor, his nose broken somehow. How the hell did he do _that_? I should lock him in a padded room or something. Honestly, boys. I stand and wave at him, healing the nose. What in the name of a thousand hells is going _on_?

Goldar runs out and nearly into me. "My Queen! Someone's attacking us!"

I sigh and head for the throne room. "Goldar, when you report to me _identify_ attackers!" I snap. Wonderful, there are warships filling the sky. I study them carefully. Eltarian make, even better.

I wave my hand.

Zordon reappears. "What the hell is going on?" I demand without preamble.

"ELTARIAN CITIZENS ARE ALLOWED TO CLAIM PLANETS FOR ELTAR."

I blast the screen apart.

"He's on _Earth_ and you're on the _moon_." Tommy drawls, smirking.

"Do as I say, not as I do." I shoot back before glancing around. "All right, Finster, go start making monsters. Baboo, Squatt..." I see the duo have returned from their week-long trip to a dump and grimace. "Go clean up, then get me some coffee and help Finster. Goldar, Scorpina, stay nearby."

"What're you gonna do?" Tommy asks, a little boy asking what Mommy does at work all day.

I smile. "Bring in the Rangers."


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: To my unsigned reviewers, again, no logging in means no reply, because I check my email before I get coffee and forget anything you've said. Sorry. However, thank you for the compliments and some inspiration. And I am going to pin Ilion-Aria's post on my wall, because it inspired this, and she gave me a Tommy bodyguard, so blame her. *ducks behind Tommy*

* * *

The Rangers aren't in their homes.

They aren't in the park, on the beach, in any of the various meetings of world leaders, or hiding out somewhere. As far as I can tell, they've vanished off the face of the Earth.

And I'm starting to worry.

Where _are_ they? Why aren't they doing something? Alien warships are poised over their home planet and have just declared that they want to kill them-Jason at least is ready to take them on, it's his nature, and the rest of the Rangers are just as bad. So where the hell did they go?

"Rita?"

I turn to Tommy. At least I know he's safe. "What is it, _ni'in_?" I ask, sighing in exhaustion. I'm using far too much power.

"Where's the others?"

I wince. Tommy's standing with his arms awkwardly wrapped around his stomach, clearly terrified, his voice a whimper. Every single part of my heart goes out to him, and I stand up, walk over, and give him a hug.

It's a mark of how terrified he is that he doesn't pretend to be embarrassed, but hugs me back.

"I don't know, _ki'o_." I admit softly. My son. Yes, if you don't know what I'm saying I can get away with calling you my son. "But I'm going to find them. I promise."

Tommy won't admit it, but tears start trickling down his cheeks. He rests his head on my shoulder, turning his face down so no one else can see his tears.

"Tommy, listen, honey." I say. "_It will be okay_. Understand? It will all be all right. I promise." I'm making a lot of promises today.

"But what if it's not?" Tommy whispers, his voice nearly breaking into sobs.

"Then we'll just fix it, won't we?" I tell him, trying to smile, to be strong for my son. "Okay. Come on, _ki'o_, let's find something for you to do. Why don't you go and help Finster? You know what monsters don't work, you can make sure none of these new ones have those flaws."

Tommy straightens and quickly wipes his eyes, nodding and heading off.

I turn back to the telescope.

The only place I haven't checked is Zordon's lair. And with Tommy gone, I think it's safe to.

I take a deep breath, pray I'm wrong, and look.

At first sight I sigh. Okay. They're not in the main chamber with Zordon. Unless they're hiding in their quarters, they're not...

...Wait. Zordon's not there.

My heart drops.

I check the Ranger's quarters. Nothing. They're empty.

Then I look deeper.

No. No no no. No, tell me I'm seeing things, please...

"Zordon, please!" Kimberly screams, fallen to her knees. Jason pulls her up and into his arms, screaming as well, "Stop it! Zordon, stop _hurting_ her!"

No.

My heart nearly stops beating.

No.

Not them. Not my children.

_No_.

I shove the telescope away, on my feet before I know it. The screams, the tears flowing from Kimberly's eyes, the way the other Rangers were all huddled against the wall, too frightened to resist, Trini's eyes already dull from Zordon's mental attacks...

They're _children_.

_And you know what you have to do, don't you, Rita?_

No. Shut up.

The voice continues, ignoring my plea. _There's a way. There's always a way. And you know what this way is._

No! I can't do that! I can't go back...not now. Not ever.

_Who says insanity has to control you? Just reach out. Take the power in front of you._

And in the end? If I survive the battle with Zordon? Or even better-what happens when I run into the Rangers? They could die, by my own hand! I won't do that. Not when they've just learned to trust me.

_But if you don't, they'll die anyway._

My gaze is drawn to my telescope, then my hands.

Can I really..?

_You don't have a choice._

"Rita?"

I turn.

Tommy's standing in the doorway. "Kim's screaming." He informs me numbly. "Again."

"Again?" I ask, frowning.

"When I hurt her." Tommy says, looking away. "When I was Green Ranger. And evil'n stuff. I hurt her."

I sigh. "That wasn't your fault, Tommy."

Tommy looks up sharply.

Then it hits me. Out of all the things that could mess up a Shade, which one would hurt Tommy? More specifically, which one would have that reaction?

He's messed up because he doesn't know good from evil.

I sigh and glance at Earth. No, this can wait a moment. When I'm...when I've done this, I won't have time to help Earth. Tommy and his friends will be on his own.

I study him.

Is he ready? I've Seen his destiny. He'll become a great leader and a powerful warrior. Is he ready to begin now?

_Yes_.

The answer isn't the little voice in the back of my head. It's something deeper.

A mother's knowledge.

I pull two chairs up with a flick of my hand. "Sit down, Tommy." I say. "I want to talk."

Tommy twirls the chair around and sits so he's straddling the back of it. I roll my eyes. Teenagers. "Sup?" Tommy asks.

"I wanted to apologize." I say, praying that I'm right about this and not just wasting time.

"For what?" Tommy asks, frowning.

I nearly use the same phrase as his friends, 'turning him evil', but then I realize that's the wrong one. "Forcing you to hurt your friends." I say, trying to tread a fine lines. "To do a job you weren't prepared for and was mine in the first place."

Tommy stiffens.

"You turned me evil." He accuses coldly.

"No, Tommy." I tell him. "Good and evil are actions, not people. Even Zordon has good in him. But that doesn't mean his actions aren't wrong."

Tommy stares.

Found it. The core issue...I can even sense his powers calming.

Perfect.

"You...think that good and evil...aren't Dark and Light?" Tommy asks.

I nod.

"Zordon says they are."

"Zordon," I point out dryly, "Is the man who tortured you because he thought you might still be under my influence."

Tommy considers.

"You are not evil, Tommy." I tell him gently. "No matter what I ever did to you, you are not evil."

"Anymore."

"No!" I take his hand. "Tommy, look at me." The boy's gentle brown eyes look into mine, a child seeking reassurance. I'm glad to give it. "When you hurt your friends, that was _nothing_ to do with you. That was _me_. You were not evil, do you understand? You did _nothing wrong_. _I_ did. I hurt you, and I am so, so sorry I did."

Tommy blinks.

"You are a good person, Tommy, and a wonderful young man. You're going to grow into a fine warrior and human being, and I'm very proud of you. I never, ever should have made you do what I did." I tell him.

Tommy's gaze stops being surprised and turns almost hurt. "You're...proud of me?"

"Yes." I tell him.

He processes that for a minute, all the old scars and wounds suddenly faced with the realization that it's not his fault. And, hopefully, that if what happened wasn't his fault, that means that he was not 'evil', and therefore 'good' and 'evil' do not correlate to Dark and Light energies.

"Rita?" He asks suddenly. "What's Dark?"

I could dance for joy.

"Dark," I say solemnly, holding myself in, "Is night, subtlety, female energy, art, beauty, and compassion. It is everything that requires thought. Your friend Billy is a Darkling."

"Billy?" Tommy asks in surprise.

I nod.

"And Light?" Tommy asks.

"Light is heroism, courage, stubbornness, raw power, masculine energy." I tell him. "It's what can be done by brute strength or simple emotions. Kimberly is a Lightling, and so is Jason."

Tommy considers that. "And what am I?"

"You, _ki'o_," I say with a smile, "Are a Shade. Just like me and Trini. We can draw on both Dark and Light energy, but we usually work with a mix. That means while everyone who uses the Power is working with black-and-white morality, we're different. We know that not everything is 'good' or 'bad'. We know that sometimes, things just are."

Tommy considers again.

"So...I'm not evil?"

"No." I tell him. "You never were."

Tommy stays still for a moment more, then reaches out and takes my hand.

A small thing, that. But somehow, it's the only victory I've ever had.

I could hug him but I don't. He's a teenaged boy-he hates hugs. And as his energies calm, I realize that now he'll be okay, that it truly will be all right.

And my plan forms in my mind.

"Tommy," I say as gently as I can, "I can't tell you what to do. But if you're willing to help me, I think I might know how to save your friends."

And, proving that Zordon might be an ass but he can choose warriors rightly, Tommy's head snaps up.

"I'm in."


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: WARNING! I still have my Tommy bodyguard! WARNING! (Yes...that will be handy to remember after this.)

* * *

_Let me tell you a story._

_ It starts a long, long time ago, back in the 90's and the days of Angel Grove. Back then, long before the world you know, there were warriors called Power Rangers._

_ Power Rangers were five highly skilled martial artists, who had been chosen by an alien named Zordon to defend the world from Rita, a space witch. At least, that was what he said. But, like all lies, there was one bit that didn't quite make sense._

_ The Rangers were all sixteen years old._

_ When Rita, driven insane by her long confinement, chose a Green Ranger herself, she also chose a sixteen-year-old, a boy named Tommy. She believed that where she had failed, perhaps a child would succeed._

_ She was wrong, and her error nearly cost Tommy his life._

_ Zordon, believing Tommy was under Rita's influence, attacked Tommy's mind, using telepathy he could barely control to destroy and rebuild it. It lasted for a few months, during which Rita began training the Rangers against monsters, so subtly the Rangers themselves never suspected. The Rangers grew stronger, brighter, five candles leading a world of light. They were beloved by not just a city and not just a nation, but by their entire planet._

_ And then Tommy snapped._

_ He had never known a mother. To him, Rita's spell had made her the only mother he had ever or would ever know. But Zordon had all but brainwashed him into thinking his mother was evil. Therefore, according to Tommy's logic, he must be evil as well. So he attacked Jason and Zordon, trying in vain to lash out at a theory that wasn't true to begin with._

_ Rita, witnessing this, intervened._

_ She, with the help of the Rangers, saved Tommy's mind. She offered him the love and compassion that he had been so desperately searching for. But by this point, Earth was under siege from Eltar, who wanted to rule this planet as well as their own, and Tommy's friends were prisoners of Zordon, who was torturing them as he had once done to Tommy._

_ Rita asked Tommy to help save them._

_ He agreed._

_ His Power Coin meant that he could easily slip into the Power Chamber to free his teammates. Rita had an army of monsters, however, which would respond only to her or Goldar; she had to go and offer to help Earth's forces. Tommy teleported down to the surface while she rallied her troops._

_ Sneaking into the Power Chamber was far from hard. After all, how difficult could it truly be for a child to know his own home? Every rock, every duracrete wall, every corner and every room were as familiar to Tommy as the back of his own hand._

_ It was no matter to find the same chamber where he had been tortured._

_ He spent the entire journey tense, waiting, but the Power Chamber seemed...empty, strange, foreign. Oh, he knew it well enough, it had once been his home. But it seemed odd, as if someone had left all the lights on and simply gone away._

_ He shoved it from his mind when he found the right room and opened the door._

_ There were his friends._

_ They were pale, eyes red-rimmed and voices silenced. Two of them were huddled together, seeking comfort; the rest were simply staring into space, trying to follow their shattered innocence into the next life._

_ Tommy fell to his knees beside Kimberly. He could hardly bring himself to, but he reached out and took her into her arms._

_ And, like a statue from myth, she awoke._

_ Tears and joy greeted him, and the two went to their friends, taking hands and placing fingertips on shoulders, releasing the spell of trauma and despair that had held them silent. They clung to each other, all weeping freely, as much for innocence lost as for the path home found._

_ Then, finally, Jason spoke._

_ "Guys, we got our asses handed to us." He said simply._

_ "By our friend." Trini added, disgusted._

_ "Our father." Kimberly corrected her, not bothering to hide the tears in her voice._

_ "Our father." Jason agreed. "But that's bull. All of this...it's been bull."_

_ "Bull?" Billy asked. He was youngest, and the thought of what Jason might be suggesting frightened him the most._

_ Jason reached out and took his teammate's hand._

_ "Yeah, Bill." He said quietly. "Bull. We got played, plain and simple. By everyone. And Rita might have tried to save us, but in the end, if we want out, we've gotta get out ourselves, because these are our lives."_

_ The Rangers' eyes turned to him, silent and attentive._

_ "I say we go up there," Jason said, nodding at the ceiling, "Take our powers back, and go find the army. And then..." He blew out a breath. To say this was fighting every urge he had, everything Zordon had ever told him. "Then, we tell someone. Not about us. Not how old we are. Just that we're the Rangers, and we're gonna help 'em save the world."_

_ "But Eltar has warships!" Kimberly protested, shivering. "What if they win, Jas? We're dooming all of Earth!"_

_ "No." Zack said quietly. "Jas is right. We gotta do this. Otherwise we just let Zordon win."_

_ Jason looked at Kimberly. "Can't force you, sis."_

_ Kimberly considered. But then, silently, she slipped her hand into Tommy's, because in the end her love for Tommy-and the group she was a part of as well-won out over any fear she may have had._

_ And, together, they stood._

_ The Rangers were sixteen. They didn't know that every culture had a coming-of-age rite. How could they, when their own culture disdained ritual as mere superstition?_

_ But the essence of any such rite is simple._

_ The child finds himself alone, often put in the situation by a parent. Danger is everywhere, and the child is left with only one weapon, if any at all._

_ But the child dies._

_ The innocence, the belief that someone else will always be there, is shattered that night. And in the place of innocence rises an adult, one who can not only cope with life, but handle it with aplomb. When the rite is over, an adult emerges from the rite, ready to be welcomed into the world of responsibility and freedom._

_ The Rangers were sixteen. But they had passed their rite._

_ And they thought the hardest battle was yet to come._

_ As it turned out, they were wrong. Tommy's initial feeling had been right-the Command Center was empty, save for a broken Alpha V. From what little they could get out of him, Zordon had left to fight Rita, on a planet the Rangers had never heard of. The Rangers, fearing the worst for their foe and newfound friend, took their morphers and Zords and went back to the moon._

_ They found an army of monsters, Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, and a letter._

_ The letter was written in symbols only Tommy could read, and as he read it aloud, tears began to pour down his face. Rita had left them to fight Zordon, in fulfillment of an oath she had once taken._

_ She told them everything. How, once, she had been a young girl named Sora, and upon taking her own rite had joined the first group of Rangers. But Zordon had ordered his Rangers to annex a planet much like Earth. Eventually, that planet was destroyed._

_ It had been Sora's homeworld._

_ Five children were saved, and Sora's team was forced to pass on the Power to them, so that they could become the public face of the Power Rangers. Sora had, initially, thought it was a good thing, but had been suspicious enough to investigate. She discovered that the children were brainwashed using Zordon's pathetic attempt at telepathy._

_ She became Rita, calling on the Darkest power she could, to stop Zordon._

_ It didn't work. Instead they had locked each other inside separate prisons, where they were left alone for a thousand years. In that time, in the place that would drive Rita to insanity, she took an oath._

_ There would be no more child Rangers, even at the cost of her mentor's life._

_ Rita had stayed to train the Rangers, and she loved them as her own children. The letter was very clear about that. Rita left messages for each of them: _

_ To Jason, she said that she was proud of his strength and leadership, and told him to continue trying to make the world a better place, for someday he would succeed. _

_ To Zack, she said that he was utterly insane and she understood not a thing that went on his mind, but she hoped he would never stop laughing, for that would carry him through anything he was forced to endure. _

_ To Trini, she asked that she go to Luna, on Earth, and study magic, for a gift like hers didn't deserve to be wasted, and left a warning to guard her heart, for fear she would end up like Rita had._

_ To Kimberly, she said that the Pink Ranger was the daughter Rita had always wanted, a bright happy girl who loved more fully and freely than anyone Rita had met, and she asked Kimberly to never forget that, even in the worst of times, a kind word would do more than a thousand swords._

_ To Billy, she told him that just because he was intelligent did not mean he would be alone or afraid forever, and that if he wanted it, the world was his. He just had to take it._

_ And to Tommy, she said only that 'ki'o' meant 'my son'. She said he would understand._

_ She left a final choice for the Rangers. Go to Earth with the monsters, and lead both the Army and monsters together to defend the world. Or stay put, let Goldar lead, and go home after the battle to live normal, happy lives._

_ The Rangers didn't need to speak before taking the first._

_ The rest, of course, is history. The Rangers gathered every single army on the planet, led them in a united defense, forced the UN during the war to work together and effectively, and then, when the war ended two months later, demorphed in the famous UN meeting. As everyone watched, they explained that they were five American teenagers who had been chosen by an Eltarian, the same one who had brought the alien forces here._

_ They offered to work with the UN to bring Earth into the galaxy._

_ Soon, Operation Lightspeed became the official ambassadors of Earth, both to the aliens in the stars and the Demon people in the Middle East, where they, led by Trini, negotiated peace and the first Demon Ranger, an adopted Demon boy named Ryan. When Andros of KO-35 came to Earth requesting help, the Rangers left the planet in the care of Ryan's team while they saved not only Earth, but Karone from Dark Spector._

_ Zordon died then. The Rangers did not mourn._

_ After that, teams sprung up on their own. Operation Lightspeed became the Silver Guardians, a group of both foot soldiers and Rangers under the UN's control, guiding new teams into the old guard._

_ And how do I know this?_

_ Because I'm Trini._

_ Yes, that's me, Trini Kwan, mother to Kira and Conner Kwan, my heart's delights and the most destructive children I've ever met. Jason's the best father to them I could wish for. Tommy's adoptive son, Ethan, plays with them every day, and I see the makings of a great Ranger team in them. They seem to be missing a Ranger, but I have a feeling the new boy who just started working at Haley's cafe, Trent, might do the trick._

_ But Rita's ghost has been haunting my mind lately. We never did find out what happened to her, you see. Andros was alone when he destroyed Zordon's tube, and too far removed from Earth's doings to know that Zordon was not a person to be obeyed._

_ We could never find the system Alpha V mentioned, either. Once I watched Star Wars, I realized why-the Moons of Iego are where angels live. In other words, it doesn't exist._

_ Just one more lie from Zordon._

_ We all learned some degree of magic, the Rangers and I. Tommy and I are the most skilled at it, and our children watched in awe as babies when we dangled bubbles of water or light before them, but all the Rangers know enough to be able to teleport up to Rita's palace once every year._

_ At first we did it more often. I still do. It's a comforting place, and Rita's 'henchmen' left it to us, saying we could either have fun destroying it in our Zords or not, but they were sick of waiting for a Queen who would never come home. I think it was the first time any of us saw tears in either of their eyes, despite the gruff words. Eventually it became our new command center, since we only ventured in Zordon's lair when absolutely necessary. But now we only go up once a year to remember, and occasionally to bring the youngest Rangers here, to tell them the story._

_ It's where we left the letter._

_ So, holding that, sitting in Rita's chamber, a place we all never went in unless Tommy or I hunted down a spellbook, I wrote this. I found Rita's mind, her point of view, and wrote for her._

_ Why did I stop here? Why not continue? After all, I have enough power and skill to discover where Rita is and what happened to her._

_ And I have._

_ We all came to terms with it, of course. And as a mother myself, I understand why she did what she chose to do. For my own children, I would suffer far worse. But you are a Ranger, and young, and I may be the old Dragon Lady now who teaches you the secrets of morphing and puts up with no lip at all, but I was once in your shoes._

_ To you, there is no ending._

_ Perhaps, to you, Rita won. She turned to help us, saw us not only doing well but thriving on Earth, and decided to let us live full, honest lives without any interference. Then she and her husband, Zedd, went off on a romantic trip, her duties ended. Certainly the appearance of our brother, Thrax, would support you...save that he is much, much older than that. So old, in fact, that Rita may as well not have had him. She can barely remember the time when he left with his father, as the tradition of her people demands._

_ Perhaps, to you, Rita is simply lost. After all, with so much Dark energy flooding her, she would revert to Light for a long time, and perhaps if she had been struck hard enough during the battle, she would not remember anything else. Perhaps she is even the Mystic Mother who united the Earth Witches-after all, no one knows what Rita really looked like but the Rangers._

_ Perhaps, to you, Rita is working behind the scenes. After all, her allegiance to Dark Spector was in the form of a spy. She was best at subtlety. Perhaps the Ranger's successes were all manufactured. I know several cadets who will think that plausible._

_ To me, there is only one truth: Rita died. Stained with the blood and dust of battle, she took Zordon's power eternally, giving her life to do so._

_ But truth is a many-faceted thing._

_ So, where is she? What is she doing now? Well, that's up to you. The Rangers and I, we're adults now, with lives and jobs. We love doing what we do, and we love helping people. And we've earned the right-after the First Alien War, as it's been dubbed, although I fervently hope there will never be a second, the Rangers had a lot to face. The betrayal Zordon enacted was so personal and vile that it took most of us years to get over it. Tommy had to be dragged to a therapist three years later when he tried to commit suicide._

_ But in the end, we're okay._

_ And that was the whole point._

_Finis._


End file.
